


Powers That Be, The

by GovCampbell



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovCampbell/pseuds/GovCampbell
Summary: The President and his staff escape for Columbus Day Weekend.





	Powers That Be, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Rated: PG (mild language)

Category: General, Josh/Donna, mild CJ/Danny

Summary: The President and his staff escape for Columbus Day Weekend.

Summary: The President and his staff escape for Columbus Day weekend.

Disclaimer: the Usual Standard Legal Stuff here, yadda, yadda, yadda, they’re not mine, I’m not making any money, I promise to put them back when I’m done, don’t sue me I have no money.

Notes: This is my first published Fanfic. I wrote this for an English Class creative writing assignment. My teacher loves the show, so I figured, hey, what the heck? I got an A+ on it. Comments, "mild" flames only please

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Powers That Be

Friday Morning 6:45 A.M.

"DONNA!" Joshua Lyman hollered from his office.

Donna Moss sighed as she set her purse down, having only just arrived. She stepped into her boss’s office to see what he wanted that urgently at this hour of the morning. Working in the White House had its advantages, however, the hours were not one of them.

"Good morning, Joshua,"

"Good morning," he said absently, "Donna, where is the Thing?"

"What thing, Josh?"

"You know, the Thing. The Thing we’ve been working on."

"Oh, that Thing. I thought you meant the Other Thing," she said, causing Josh to pause momentarily.

"You’re mocking me," he accused in a hurt tone.

"Joshua, you can be such a baby sometimes." She removed a red bordered file from the stack on Josh’s desk. "It’s right here."

"Now was that so hard? Couldn’t you have just told me where it was?"

"No, Josh, because at first I didn’t know what you were talking about."

"Did you bring me coffee?" Josh asked starting out of the office.

"No, Josh, I brought coffee for me." Donna replied following him out of his office.

"Oh good," Josh replied, reaching down, snagging Donna’s coffee and trying a sip. "Ick...Hazelnut. Why don’t you buy French Vanilla?"

"Because then you wouldn’t give it back to me after you taste it."

"I think you’re getting too smart." Josh commented as they strode down the hallway toward Leo’s office.

"Well, its what you pay me for, and by the way it isn’t enough."

"What’s my schedule for the day?"

"I want a raise, Josh."

"Can we discuss this later?"

"At 7:30 you have a meeting with the Vice-President..."

"Tell me its not jogging..."

"It’s jogging."

"Damn."

"At 8:30, you’re meeting with Baker and Calhoun; 11:00 is the sit in with the JCS. And at 1, you’re boarding Air Force One, joining the President on his trip to New Hampshire."

"Remind me again why we’re going there?"

"Because its October, the foliage is beautiful in New Hampshire, and the President would like to take advantage of the long weekend."

"Which by the way, is preventing all of us from taking a long weekend."

"I should get a raise for giving up my Columbus Day weekend."

"Tell it to the President, it wasn’t my idea. Look on the bright side, at least it’s a short flight."

"And this should make me happy about losing my long weekend why?"

"Because the President won’t have time to bore us all into comas on the short flight to Manchester," Josh commented before stepping into Leo’s office. "Good morning, everyone."

"Nice of you to join us, Josh," Leo glared at him over his glasses.

"I’m not late," Josh said defensively, looking at his watch.

"No, but you’re the last one here, and we like to pick on you," Toby deadpanned from his seat on the couch.

"Toby’s just grumpy because he doesn’t like the foliage season," Sam offered. "I fail to see what is so interesting about watching leaves go through a process that will mean they will end up on the ground where they will get wet, and I will slip and fall on them," Toby argued with his usual grumpiness.

"See what I mean?" Sam motioned to Toby with hopelessness.

"Can we get started?" Leo looked up at the three men.

"Sorry." Sam looked down at his feet.

"Okay. How are we on the Thing, Josh?"

"Well, I have a meeting with the Vice-President this morning, and I think we can convince him to get his friends in Congress to back down. This is information he would not want to have given to the press. Once he knows we have it, he’ll play ball."

"Okay, and you’re meeting with Baker and Calhoun?"

"Yeah, they’ll play ball, I think."

"Okay. Sam, whaddya got?"

"The President’s address is almost done..."

"Except for the punctuation."

"I’m editing it for punctuation now, Toby."

"And if you used it in the first place..."

"Fellas," Leo looked at them. "Enough. How close to being done is this? This is going to be our knockout blow on 883."

"It’ll be ready for the vote." Sam replied.

"Okay. Between that and mid-terms, we should get a big victory."

"How are we looking in mid-term projections?" Leo asked, turning to CJ.

"According to the latest polls, we’re looking at picking up a 4 seat majority in the House. In the Senate, we’re looking at best a 1 seat majority, and at worst a tie."

"The Vice-President would like that, wouldn’t he?" Sam offered.

"Maybe he’d resign..." Josh offered.

"Be nice, wouldn’t it?" Leo looked over at him, indulging a moment of fantasy.

"Yeah..." Josh’s eyes went glossy, picturing how many better Vice-Presidents they could have. Thinking of the people he would have rather had the President pick, had Hoynes’ support been unnecessary. And how much he hated jogging.

"Back to Earth Josh," CJ glared at him, speaking loudly to call his attention back to the real world.

"What are we focusing on today, CJ?"

"Mid-Term polling projections, 883, and the beautiful foliage in New Hampshire. I’m going to put an early lid on it. I need to get my bags from my apartment so I can go up and watch the leaves turn color while I make press statements with a squirel on my shoulder."

"Okay, anything else?"

"What are we hearing about the rest of the world?" Josh asked with some concern. Leo looked up.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just thought I heard as I drifted to sleep last night some radio talk show talking about how they think there’ll be trouble in the Middle East."

Leo looked up. "I believe what’s going on is that the Palestinians are making noise about the Temple Mount again, particularly protesting the religious services held there on Yom Kippur. The President has spoken with the Israeli Ambassador, and we don’t seriously expect trouble." Leo looked around at the staff. "If that’s all, I’ll brief the President." The senior staff stood up and left. Leo walked down the hallway toward the Oval Office. "Good morning Mrs. Landingham," he nodded toward the door.

"Good morning Mr. McGarry, you can go right in. He’s expecting you."

"Thank you," Leo said as he strode through the door."

"Good morning Leo," President Bartlett welcomed his old friend.

"Good morning Mr. President, you’re looking well this morning."

"I feel well this morning Leo, today is going to be a good day. Today I get to go home to New Hampshire and relax on Columbus Day weekend. And see some of this beautiful foliage I keep hearing about from everyone back home. Leo, did you know that the fall foliage season pumps 75 million dollars into the New Hampshire economy every year?"

"Fascinating Mr. President," a bored Leo replied, sitting on the couch across from the President.

"It is Leo," President Bartlett intoned, "Okay, what’s up this morning? I think you need to make it quick, I’m told I should have left 10 minutes ago. Where are we on 883?"

"Mr. President, I believe that we’re gonna win."

"We’re gonna win this thing?"

"Yes Mr. President. Maybe by as much as 10 votes."

"That’s excellent, Leo. The most comprehensive gun control legislation ever attempted is going to pass the House by 10 votes?"

"Possibly less, but I believe it will pass."

"So, we’re going to beat the gun lobby?"

"The bill did it on its own merits. Toby and Josh did a good job on writing it. By including increased enforcement, they removed one of the key opposition arguments."

"This will go a long way to help the healing."

"Certainly sir."

"It’s been a long summer, Leo. Everyone has worked so hard. And we’re going to win. I’m glad we’re getting away this weekend. Give everyone a chance to rest."

"Some of us need it, sir."

"Yes, and the fall fresh air will be just the thing. New Hampshire is always beautiful in the fall." The President said, getting up.

"Mr. President?" Charlie leaned in the door.

"I know, Charlie, I know, I’m on my way," Bartlett turned to Leo. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Try to get the staff to leave as much work as possible here. I want this to be a fun weekend. Particularly for Josh, He’s worked so hard this summer, between recovering and this bill," the President paused. "Is Donna coming?"

"As far as I know Mr. President."

"Good. Now, listen, I’ve got to go listen to a bunch of people babble about things I don’t understand, mainly, our national security. Think you’ll be okay?" the President asked with a grin.

"Just fine, Mr. President." Leo returned the grin.

"Ok. Don’t work to hard." With that, President Bartlett breezed out of the Oval Office.

* * * *

"...Questions?" CJ Cregg concluded her briefing.

"CJ!" a half dozen voices called out. "Arthur?"

"CJ, does the President have any comment on the fact that the NRA has issued a bulletin to all its members to call their representatives to urge defeat of 883?"

"The President does not generally comment on what the NRA does, but I can tell you that the few people who are calling are finding a lot of people not listening. The majority of the American people back this, and they are speaking louder right now."

"CJ!"

"Steve?"

"What role is the Vice-President playing here? Last time the White House passed gun control, the Vice-President was instrumental in getting the bill passed. Will he be called upon here?"

"As far as I know, the Administration is totally united in the effort to get this bill passed. Further information would have to come from the Vice-President’s office."

"CJ!" a lone voice called out.

"Anyone else?" CJ called hopefully. There was a chuckle. "Okay, Danny."

"CJ, does the President have any comment on the situation in Jerusalem?"

"The President has spoken with the Israeli Ambassador, and we feel there is no increased threat of violence at this time. That’s all for now, and expect an early lid later, I’m sure you’re all anxious to go watch the squirrels and moose in New Hampshire."

There was another laugh as CJ left the podium. She walked back to her office, knowing full well that Danny was tailing her. She walked into her office, and shut the door, before turning to face him.

"What, Danny?"

"Oh, nuthin." He replied casually. "I just came to see Gail." Danny leaned down, and made a big show of stirring his finger in Gail’s bowl, as if to pet her. "And I hope you’re telling CJ not to work too hard."

"Danny, are you talking to my fish?"

"Your fish?"

"Danny are you talking to a fish?"

"She talks to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Gail, tell Danny to go away."

"Gail likes me."

"More than can be said for me."

"Oh, come on, CJ. You know you like me. It’s my red hair and roguish good looks," Danny smiled eagerly.

CJ laughed, and ruffled his hair. "You are a character."

"Gail says you work too hard."

"Yeah, well, I would’ve liked to get away this weekend."

"You are getting away this weekend."

"Bermuda, Danny, Florida, Palm Beach...somewhere warm, sandy and sunny." "New Hampshire’s nice."

"I’ve been to New Hampshire, Danny, its cold."

"Yeah, but New Hampshire has something that those places don’t have."

"You mean besides an insanely nerdish and dorky Chief Executive?"

"I’ll pretend you didn’t say that to a reporter, and yeah, besides that."

"What?"

"Me."

"You? Danny, I’m sorry. You’re cute, but not quite as cute as a long weekend in Bermuda."

"Gail says she doesn’t think so, and that she thinks you’re lying."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Gail says that you talk about me when you two are alone."

CJ laughed. Danny smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

Danny suddenly looked embarrassed. What is this? CJ wondered. "Nuthin," he said.

"C’mon Danny, out with it."

"I love it when you laugh."

There was a pause. CJ smiled. "Danny, you’re so sweet. C’mere." CJ leaned over the desk and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Gail says you got what you came for now get out."

"Okay." Danny smiled. He turned to go, but paused at the door. "I hate to spoil the mood..."

"What’s up?" CJ asked, all business now.

"I think you should look harder at the Middle East."

"We’re taking care of it Danny."

"Okay, I’m just sayin...don’t get sloppy into a long weekend."

"We’re okay Danny."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Okay."

CJ smiled. Danny was a super friend.

Danny smiled to himself. One of these days CJ...One of these days...

* * * *

It was dark, and cold. She looked down at the parking lot at the Newseum. She could see Josh lying on the ground, but she couldn’t get to him. He was bleeding, she was loosing him. She heard him calling out to her, but she couldn’t reach him. She began to cry tears of frustration. "Josh!" she called out. "Don’t go!"

Josh Lyman was returning from jogging with the Vice-President. He didn’t feel as winded as he usually did. Although Josh was nearly fully recovered, the Vice-President had eased off the intensity of the jogging.

"Don’t go!" Josh Lyman heard from within his office. He’d heard Donna call out his name, and he was going to respond, but the "Don’t go!" caught him off guard. He looked into his office. What he saw disturbed him. Donna was curled up in his chair, looking out the window, sound asleep. She was having a nightmare. Quietly, Josh shut the door to his office. He stepped around the desk and knelt down by the chair. "Donna," he whispered softly. "Donna, wake up."

"Josh?" Donna moved and looked up, her eyes were frightened, she had been crying in her sleep, and she was crying now.

"Shh...Its okay, I’m here."

She grabbed him and held him. "Oh, Josh," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it’s okay," he hugged her back. He held her close for a moment, then he held her out at arms length. "What happened? How long have you been having nightmares?"

"Josh, I’m so embarrassed. I shouldn’t be doing this. This is so not me," she sobbed.

"Donna, shhh...tell me what’s wrong,"

"Josh, I keep having this dream...I loose you...I can’t...its awful...everytime you go away, I’m afraid you won’t come back...oh, Josh, I feel like a fool...I don’t know what I’m saying..."

"Its okay, Donna, I’m okay. Don’t worry. I’m okay," Josh was extremely concerned. Did Donna need a psychiatrist, what was wrong? And why am I so elated that she cares about me this way?

"I’ll be okay, Josh." She sniffled. She looked at the dark computer monitor, and saw her reflection. "My makeup is a mess," she started to get up, and Josh looked up at her. She sat back down and looked at him. "You’re not going to let me leave are you?"

"Not till you tell me what’s going on."

Donna sighed. She turned the chair toward the window. "Josh, I’m not sure how much you want to know."

"Tell me."

Donna opened her mouth to speak. The door opened and Sam swung in.

"Josh..." he started, then he looked at Josh, and then at Donna, and hesitated. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No," Donna replied. "I was just on my way out." She stood up and left, brushing by Sam on her way out.

"What’s going on?" Sam asked Josh.

"Nothing," Josh said, staring at the chair where Donna had been sitting

"Sorry Josh, but I wanted to ask you about the JCS thing."

"Yeah. Okay." Don’t expect me to let you off the hook Donna...Josh thought. I’ll get an answer out of you yet, whether or not you think I should hear it.

* * * *

Friday Afternoon 1:15 P.M.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President!" Leo said, as he walked over to where the President was getting out of the car.

"Leo! This is great! We’re gonna have a great time!" Bartlett said, adjusting his jacket, and heading up the stairs into Air Force One.

"Yes, Mr. President I’m sure we will have a wonderful time."

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Mr. President, everyone’s ready to go. You’re late, as usual."

"Thank you for the vote of support, Leo. You’re fired."

"Thank you, Mr. President, I’ll be sure to leave right away."

"If you leave, Leo, I’ll have the Secret Service shoot you."

"That just goes to show that you can’t do this job without me."

"Just don’t tell the Press that." The President stepped into the plane, met by Toby and Sam. "Hello, boys."

"Hello Mr. President. I’d like to remind you that this is your last chance to leave someone here to mind the office..."

"Nice try, Toby. Excuse me for a minute," he reached for the cabin intercom. "Major, this is the President. I’m ready to go." As Bartlett hung up the phone, the engines started to change pitch. "I love that part of this job."

* * * *

Friday, 3:45 P.M.

The Presidential motorcade cruised along I-93 with a very large police escort. President Bartlett’s family farm was outside Manchester in Weare, NH.

"Where are we going again?" Toby asked, for the fourth time.

"Weare." Sam replied.

"What?" Josh asked.

"He's on second," Sam offered with a forced straight face.

"I’m going to kill you both." Toby commented with a deadpan voice.

"Don’t do that yet, Toby," CJ said conversationally. "We can wait till we get there. According to the President, his farm even has a duck pond where we can dump the bodies." Donna shifted in her seat.

"You know, you two are surprisingly violent for two Democrats," Josh commented. Josh looked across the seat at Donna, who was looking out the window. She had been quiet the whole trip, she avoided Josh, never letting him get her alone. Josh was worried about her. He was hesitant to talk to Sam or CJ about it. He wasn’t sure what to do. "Its nice to be back in New Hampshire. Nice weather here."

"I’m really going to kill you." Toby commented.

"STOP IT!" Donna nearly screamed.

Everyone turned. Toby turned a shade of red.

"Nice going, smoothie." CJ whispered in Toby’s ear.

"You helped."

"Shut up."

Donna felt like crying but there was no where to run. Her eyes burned. She just stared out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet.

They finally arrived at the President’s farm. The house was set back from the road. That made the Secret Service happy. There had been many additions to the property; a guardhouse, a helipad, and most useful at the moment, guest cottages. They were small, and there weren’t enough for everyone, so everyone had to share. Sam and Josh had a cottage, while Leo rated a room in the farmhouse. CJ and Donna had another, and Toby and Charlie had another. Mrs. Landingham had come along back to New Hampshire, but she had insisted on staying at her own house, in Manchester. She would probably get the most relaxation, Josh thought, as he swung his bags into the small bedroom he had. The cottages were small, with a large living/kitchen/dining area, with a bathroom in one corner. The bedrooms were side by side on one side of the cottage. The windows in the bedrooms of Josh and Sam’s cottage faced CJ and Donna’s cottage, and they could see the kitchen. Josh remembered Donna’s outburst in the car, and he wanted to talk to her. Maybe there would time this weekend.

There was a knock at the door. "I’ll get it," Josh hollered to Sam, who was unpacking in his own room. There was a Secret Service agent there. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Lyman, the President has requested the honor of having his friends to the farmhouse for dinner tonight."

"Tell me it’s not chili."

The agent paused, unsure of breaking the script carefully dictated to him by the President. "I believe sir, the President plans to barbecue."

"Okay, in that case, Sam and I will be over in a few."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"The President’s invited us over to the farmhouse for BBQ."

"Cool."

"Ready to head out?"

"Almost, let me put on something a little more comfortable."

"Okay."

"Hey, Josh, what’s up with Donna? I interrupted something this morning didn’t I?"

"Well, sort of."

"And it was kinda hard to miss the outburst in the van."

"Yeah."

"So, what’s up?"

"I don’t know, you came in before I could find out."

"You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I think you’ll tell me anyway," Josh said, while he explored the kitchen as Sam was changing into khakis.

"I think she’s still shaken up about the shooting. She almost lost you."

"I don’t understand, Sam, she’s my assistant, if something happened to me, I’m sure she would have found another job." Josh said, being deliberately dense.

"Josh, come off it. You think that’s all you mean to her? Is that all she means to you? You told me how you hired her."

"I did?"

"You were drunk at the time, so it really doesn’t count, but since it’s hard to lie while drunk, I found out anyway."

"Thanks."

"Josh, she’d just come halfway across the country with 100 bucks in her pocket in order to join the campaign. She was broken hearted and down. You picked her up, set her on her feet and gave her direction. Josh, face it, you’ve probably treated her better than any other man ever has. Josh, I wouldn’t be surprised if the shooting made her discover that she was head over heels hopelessly in love with you." Sam said, heading for the door.

THAT made Josh’s head spin around. "WHAT?" he asked, following Sam out of the cottage. Sam turned, exasperated.

"No wonder you’re lousy with women, Josh, you can’t see what stares you in the face. Why do you think she’s never found a steady date? She’s young, and attractive. Somehow, I suspect, you’re getting in the way of her having a real relationship with someone else. Why do you think Donna got so upset in the car? Because she’s suddenly turned pacifistic? She nearly lost you once; she doesn’t want it to happen again. You know what? I know why you’re so dense, you’re so dense toward Donna because you’re in love with her just as much as she is with you, and admitting that you know she’s in love with you would mean admitting to yourself that your in love with her!" finished Sam, out of breath. Then he turned back on his heel and stormed off toward the farmhouse, leaving Josh standing on the path, alone with his thoughts.

"I’ve always loved the view off this back porch, Abby," Jed Bartlett said, as he flipped over a set of burgers on the expansive gas grill.

"Me, too," she replied, stepping up behind him and putting her arms around his waist. "I’m glad to be back here. I haven’t seen it in so long."

"I’m glad we brought everyone with us."

"They’re good people, Jed. They got you elected."

"They’re friends," Jed said firmly, as if pushing business out for the evening.

Abby heard a familiar voice. She turned. "How did he get in here?" she asked, pointing into the living room, where Danny Concanon was getting a kick out of shocking CJ with his presence.

"He’s a friend too. He followed the campaign, and he was a good companion. I thought he deserved some time off, too. I invited him to come over tonight."

"To say nothing of the fact that he has a crush on your Press Secretary. Or that she has a crush on him."

Jed looked at Abby with an innocent look. "Abigail, are you accusing me of being a conniving, scheming man with machinations to interfere with other people’s lives?"

Abby laughed, "I don’t have to accuse, Jed Bartlett, I know you are one," she replied, and kissed him warmly.

"Mmm." Jed smiled, and then turned back to the grill. "Burgers up!" he hollered.

"Hi CJ."

"Danny? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The President invited me," he smugly smiled. "I’m here as a friend of the President. I even left my notebook home."

"I’m not believing this."

"I’m here. Would you like something to drink, I’ll go get it."

"No, Danny, I’m fine."

"This seat taken?" Danny gestured to the armchair next to the couch.

"Not that I know of."

"Okay." Danny sat down. "How are you?"

"Fine till you got here."

"Burgers up!" The President called. CJ got up, and Danny followed her. CJ attempted to make conversation with Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi, CJ, hi, Danny."

"Where’s Josh?"

"I left him standing on the path with a dopey look in his eyes," Sam said, disgustedly.

"About?"

"Never mind." Sam said, spying Donna, who was walking over. "Hi Donna," Sam said.

"Hi Sam, CJ, Danny. Listen, Sam, CJ, I’m sorry about earlier, I don’t know what was wrong with me. I’m really sorry."

"Its okay Donna, forget about," CJ told her.

"You’re sure?"

"Yeah, its fine."

"Hey, Gang!" the President walked over with a tray of cooked patties.

"Hello, Mr. President," they chorused, and held out paper plates. President Bartlett placed a patty on each plate.

"There’ll be plenty more. Rolls and condiments are out on the porch."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

Jed Bartlett walked over to where Toby was studying the picture on the wall.

"Who are these kids?" Toby asked.

"Oh that’s the Salem Granite State Challenge team?

"The what?"

"Granite State Challenge. I wished they’d had this when I was in High School, I would have kicked butt."

"What is it, a trivia contest?"

"Actually, Toby, it is."

"New Hampshire public television runs a trivia contest for high school students?"

"Yes, Toby, they do, and it used to be one of my favorite shows." Bartlett looked at the picture. "Oh I remember this year. Salem had a good looking team, but they were going up against a private school in the finals."

"Who won?" Toby asked. Jed grinned.

"Salem trounced Derryfield Academy in the biggest lopsided victory in the history of the show. It was big."

"And you remember this how?"

"Well, the coach’s wife was the Speaker of the NH House, and one of the team members was the grandson of a prominent Salem representative."

"Ahh." Toby was still unimpressed.

"It’s intelligent TV Toby, you’d like it."

"If you say so, sir,"

"Where’s Josh?" Bartlett asked, looking around the room, and seeing everyone but.

"Here sir," Josh said, stumbling in.

"Ah good, the party can start." Bartlett turned back towards the grill.

"Not quite, sir." Toby replied. He’d turned the TV on, and had flipped the channel to CNN. He turned it up.

"...as you can hear behind me, Jerusalem has become a battle zone. Violence erupted about 20 minutes ago..."

"Mr. President?"

Bartlett turned to see a young naval officer with a message form in his hands. "Critic traffic for you."

The President sighed; this was not turning into a good night. "Okay, I’ll take it in the other room. Leo?"

"Coming, Mr. President."

Jed and Leo stepped out of the living room, and went town the hall to the study. The President took the message form. "This will be from State, telling me what I already learned on CNN." The President opened the message, and scanned it quickly. Then he walked over to the phone on the study’s long conference table. "Get me the Israeli Ambassador," he told the communications staffer on the other end of the line. "Jesus, Leo, I talk to these people twice a day, and they still get their predictions wrong."

Leo briefly scanned the message sheet. The message from Israel basically said the same thing as CNN, but in more detail. "Mr. President, these attacks aren’t random guerrilla attacks. Too well equipped, and too organized."

"I know, Leo, I know." There was a pause. "Benny? Jed Bartlett...I’m well, thank you. Now, Benny, I want to know what the hell is going on in Jerusalem. You told me before I left that...I understand Benny, but we just can’t sit by and watch Jerusalem turned to rubble...What?...Well, naturally Benny, but...Benny, you’d better get some more information to us before you start asking for military help. Get us hard facts Benny...I have to be able to justify a use of force against rabble...okay, get back to me as soon as you can. Goodnight Benny." Jed hung up the phone. "He says that the rebels have heavy equipment. Heavy machine guns, mortars, RPGs, the works."

"Doesn’t sound good Mr. President."

"No, Leo it doesn’t. They suspect the Syrian and Iraqi governments of supplying the arms. They want our help."

"I’d better get the staff."

"Yeah."

Leo walked back to the living room. "Hi people, I hate to spoil the fun, but..." Sam, Toby, Josh and CJ nodded, and got up to follow Leo.

"Should we all call it a night?" Danny asked.

Leo shook his head. "Nah, I’m hoping this won’t take long."

"Okay."

The Senior Staff walked down the hall. Abby Bartlett walked over and sat down on couch between the armchairs occupied by Danny and Donna. Charlie and Zoey were on the love seat on the other wall. "So, how is everyone?" Mrs. Bartlett asked.

"Just fine Mrs. Bartlett, thank you." Danny replied. Donna did not reply and was staring out the porch door.

"I’m gonna go for a walk," Donna said abruptly and walked out onto the porch.

"She’s got it bad," Danny commented.

"Yeah," Abby agreed.

"What have we got?" Josh asked, looking at the message form. In addition, the signals people had brought in satellite photo downloads of Jerusalem. The photos clearly showed the fighting, smoke rising from ruined buildings. The Old City was in the middle of the fighting. Toby was studying the pictures carefully. Fighting was heaviest along the streets that divided the Jewish Quarter from the Muslim Quarter. The Palestinian Rebels had heavy weapons, and were using them. The Israeli defenders had their personal weapons. Nearly everyone in Israel was a reserve member of the IDF, and they kept their personal weapons, Uzis and pistols, at home. Israel was calling up IDF units from the Jerusalem area, and heavier equipment was moving into the area.

According to the information Toby was reading; there were two potential problems. One was that Syria was calling loudly that if Israel used excessive force, (i.e. tanks and armored cars) against the rebels, they would come to the aid of the rebels. That would mean an invasion from the Golan Heights, and satellite photos indicated that it was possible the Syrians meant to follow through. The other problem was the Old City of Jerusalem, where the bulk of the fighting was taking place, was home to some of the most sacred shrines in the history of the world, and heavy fighting would mean destruction of priceless archeological sites and irreplaceable information on ancient times. And if Israeli soldiers were found responsible for even harming one brick on the Temple Mount, Toby thought sardonically, the United States wouldn’t even be able to save Israel. About the best the U.S. could do would be try and evacuate as many of its citizens as possible from Tel Aviv before one of the Arab countries found a nuclear device on the black market to level the city. And then the U.S. could retaliate, but it wouldn’t do any good. Israel would cease to exist as a state.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Josh said, after a long silence.

"What is it Josh?" Leo asked.

"Next time we start major world religions, can we make sure they pick different cities to be holy? I mean, this is a mess."

"I’ll be sure to mention that to whoever is in charge," Leo rolled his eyes.

"For religious people, everyone seems to have a great reluctance to share," Sam commented.

"Israel did give the Muslims control of the Temple Mount following the ’67 war," Toby added.

"Yes, but it just seems like we could work something out."

The phone rang. The President nodded, and Leo put the speakerphone. "Chairman Fitzwallace, this is Leo McGarry, I’m here with the President and his senior staff."

"Good evening Mr. President, everyone."

"What have you got for me, Fitz?"

"Its not good Mr. President. We’re looking at information now that indicates that the Palestinian Rebels are pushing into the Jewish Quarter, and they are on their way to controlling the Christian Quarter, mainly because people aren’t resisting there the way they are in the Jewish Quarter. If they control the Christian Quarter, they’ll control half of the old city. In addition, there is fighting going on in the New City. That fighting is at a stalemate, but there’s going to be heavy casualties."

"What are the Israelis asking for?" Leo asked.

"They’re asking that we move the 10th Cav up from the training ground in the Negev Desert, and use it to put down the fighting. They’re afraid of doing it themselves."

"They have good reason to be afraid." The President replied.

"I’m sending you some reports given to me by the Director

"Okay. What do you recommend, Fitz?"

"Sir, the consensus at this table is that we should do something, but not what."

"What do YOU think, Fitz?"

"I think, sir, that we should send the troops in, but we have to be very specific about what they can and cannot do. You don’t want to just raze the city."

"I know, Fitz. Thank you, we’ll get back to you."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Leo hung up the phone.

"Well?" The President asked.

"Sir, I don’t see how we can do nothing." Sam said.

"I’m not sure what to do," Josh replied.

CJ said, "I’m going to have a tough time with the Press on this one. We’ll take a hit if we go in there and start loosing lives."

There was a silence.

"Toby?" the President asked. "Toby?"

"I don’t know Mr. President. I’m not sure I can remain objective on this. I think I’m going to take a walk."

Toby stood up and walked out. "Why don’t you all take a walk for a minute, I’m going to talk to Leo." The President announced.

"Yes, Mr. President."

The senior staff filed out, and Leo stayed. President Bartlett looked down at the table.

"Mr. President?" Leo asked.

"I don’t like using force, Leo."

"I know, Mr. President."

"I don’t see any way out of this."

"Yes, Mr. President."

There was a long pause.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"I have an idea, I want to go talk to Toby about it."

"Okay."

The President stepped into the chill of the evening air. Toby was standing near the house, looking up at the sky. "Toby?"

"Yes, Mr. President?" Toby asked without turning.

"I can’t begin to say I understand, because I don’t. No one has ever tried to destroy the Vatican or to slaughter all Catholics."

"No, Mr. President, they haven’t."

"And I know that it must seem like you’ll never have peace."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"I have an idea Toby, and I want to know what you think of it."

"Okay." Toby turned to face him.

The President outlined his plan.

"Well, Mr. President, I can’t guarantee it will work. Obviously I don’t speak for Israel. But I like it. I think it’s long overdue. And as a political consultant, I can tell you that a lot of people will agree with me."

"Okay, lets go in and give it a try, okay?"

"Okay Mr. President."

Donna Moss shivered involuntarily.

"Would you like a jacket Donna?" a voice asked her.

"Mrs. Bartlett!" Donna exclaimed. "What, I mean..."

"I wanted to talk to you Donna."

"Is something wrong?" Donna asked, concerned.

"Well, not exactly. I was wondering if you were okay."

"I’m fine," she looked at Mrs. Bartlett’s face, and her façade fell. "Okay, I’m not okay."

"I thought so. What’s wrong?"

"I...I keep having these nightmares about Josh. He dies. I try to get to him, but I can’t. He calls for me, but I can’t get to him. I haven’t been sleeping well all summer. Every time I can’t see Josh for more than a few minutes, or I don’t know where he is, I start getting nervous. It’s terrible. I don’t know what to tell him...I..." Donna paused, tears were running down her face.

"What Donna?"

"I think I’m in love with him Mrs. Bartlett. I tried not to believe it at first, but every time I think of losing him, I think of what a large part of me would die with him, I know it must be love. I don’t want to lose his friendship, so I can’t tell him. I know how Josh is with women. He’ll run...far away. Nothing would ever be the same."

"That much is true." Donna looked up at Mrs. Bartlett strangely. Abby smiled sadly. "Donna, do you know how much Josh depends on you? Do you know how much he appreciates you? It was when you were there at the hospital that he did his best. When he was unconscious and you were there, his vitals were up. When you weren’t, they dipped slightly. Doctors see this all the time. They’re not sure why, or how, but when someone who cares deeply, and is cared about by someone who is unconscious is there, the person does better. Whether Josh admits it to himself or not, he cares about you Donna. Probably as much as you care about him. Don’t you think he deserves to know that you care? Do you care about him enough to tell him what he ought to know?"

"I always tell him things he should know." Donna said.

"Then tell him how you feel. Because he should know."

"Yes, Mrs. Bartlett."

"Why don’t you come inside, its cold out here."

"Yes ma’am," Donna smiled, the first time all night.

* * * *

Saturday Morning, 1 am.

"So much for vacation," Josh commented to Sam, as they sat at laptops across the study’s conference room table.

"Crises have no vacations."

"Tell me about it,"

"Sam, soon you will come to a word...its called a verb." Toby said from over Sam’s shoulder.

"Toby, its my flow."

"Did anyone ever teach you grammar?" Toby asked exasperated.

"CJ, how’s the Press doing?"

"They’re wondering what they’re doing in a former barn at 1 A.M. on a Saturday morning, but other than that, they’re fine."

The Press had been put in a building that had been a horse barn in a former life, but was now a woodworking shop. The Secret Service had moved the president’s tools, including his table saw and his drill press, to make room for the press and their cameras. A podium had been procured from somewhere, and CJ had to make the trek from the house to the barn, in the cold, every few minutes to keep the press happy. It wasn’t making CJ happy. It was cold. So cold in fact, she had taken Danny’s gloves the first time he offered without a fuss.

"Leo, do you know the last time the US took territory from another country without the express purpose of giving right back?" Bartlett asked.

"Probably the Canal, or was it Cuba?"

"To be honest with you, right now I don’t remember. But it doesn’t matter. This’ll be the first time in a long time that the US government has been in the empire business."

"I’m sure Mr. President."

"Have we got the UN Ambassador?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Okay." Bartlett picked up the phone.

"Are we sure we want to be doing this?" Sam asked Josh.

"I think it will work," Josh replied. "The UN has been trying to internationalize the Old City for years. This will do the trick I think. Its kinda hard to argue with us when we hold the territory."

The President hung up the phone. "Okay, are we ready for this thing?"

"Just about Mr. President, have you given the necessary orders to Fitzwallace?" Leo asked.

"Yes, he knows what to do."

"Mr. President, don’t you think you might want to wait till morning to make this announcement? When we are actually in control of the Old City?" CJ asked.

"Well, yes, that announcement was going to come tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to know if we were ready to make the other announcement?"

"Yes, that one we are ready to make."

"Okay. Lets go." The President picked up his remarks.

The press in the room remained standing, but came to a sort of attention as the President walked in. There were no seats for him to bid them to sit in, so he made a joke.

"I never thought I’d see this many people in my woodshop." They laughed, some genuine, some forced. In the back row, several reporters had swollen eyes and runny noses...they must be allergic to sawdust, the President concluded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at the request of the Israeli government, the United States has moved the 10th Armored Cavalry into Jerusalem to assist in riot control. The United States has acceded to this request because of its desire to see peace and stability in the Middle East. With Syria, and now Jordan threatening war if Israel used heavy force against the rebels, the best course of action was to have a third party separate the combatants in Jerusalem. To this end I have ordered the 10th Cavalry to clean out pockets of resistance, and establish order.

"Due to the nature of the territory I have also ordered that our troops be extremely careful in order to minimize not only civilian casualties, but also damage to historic buildings. To this end I have ordered that heavy weapons will not be used within the Old City, and that they will only be used in dire need in the remainder of the city. Anyone violating these rules of engagement will be subject to court martial.

"I understand that this may mean our units will take heavier casualties than otherwise expected. This was a difficult decision. But many of the problems in the Middle East rise from disputes of control over sacred sites. Preventing the destruction of these sites will help the continuing peace process, and if preventing their destruction will prevent the outbreak of more violence and slaughter, then I count it as worth the cost.

"To our troops in Israel, I say this. I pray that God will go with you, and that your job will be easy. To the combatants in Jerusalem, I advise you to lay down your arms and go back to being peaceful. It will be difficult for our troops to differentiate between defender and aggressor. The best way to avoid harm is to simply leave. We will not play favorites, nor will we tolerate aggression on either side. That is all. Thank you."

The President left the podium. His staff was waiting. "I think its time we all got some sleep. I want to address the nation tomorrow. Leo, let me know when we’ve got control of the Old City."

"Yes, Mr. President."

* * * *

Saturday, 11:40

"Okay, are we ready?" Leo asked. The President was scheduled to go on national TV in twenty minutes.

"Just doing last minute revisions," Sam called.

"Press is all set," CJ replied. The press had agreed to a pool feed, with one camera set up in the living room, where the President would give his speak from the large arm chair.

"Josh?"

"The UN Security Council is meeting now. The resolution is expected to pass."

"Good. Toby?"

"They were uncertain about it, but when I explained it further, they’ll go along with it," Toby replied, having just gotten off a conference call with the Senate Majority Leader, and the House Speaker.

"Good, we’re ready to go."

"Charlie, where are my glasses?"

"Right here Mr. President."

"Okay," Bartlett said, as he put them on, looking up at the teleprompter.

"Ready Mr. President?" the cameraman asked.

"Okay." Bartlett nodded.

"Okay, in 5...4...3," the cameraman made motions with his fingers for the last two numbers, and then pointed at Bartlett.

"Good afternoon my fellow Americans.

"Last night, the United States government was invited by the government of Israel to put down violence and rebellion in the Holy City of Jerusalem. The United States acceded to this request because it was felt at the time that a third party was necessary for the continued stability of the region. I can now say with a degree of certainty our mission was successful, the rebellion was put down, the area is now firmly in our control, and minimal damage to life and property was incurred.

"Throughout history, peoples have laid claim to the city of Jerusalem as a "Holy City". Specifically their claims pertain to the Old City of Jerusalem. It is there that Solomon built his temple, and where Mohammed ascended to heaven. It was in Jerusalem that Jesus Christ was crucified, buried and rose again. The Old City holds some of the world oldest structures, and most sacred shrines.

"It is the opinion of many that these things should not belong to one country. These shrines and ancient sites deserve to belong to the whole world. To that end I have made the following arrangements:

"This morning, the United Nations Security Council was convened and is expected to pass a resolution internationalizing the Old City of Jerusalem. The State of Israel, and the Kingdom of Jordan, who both claim the city, would be compensated by the United Nations for giving up their claims.

"The proposal calls for a multinational and multicultural committee to become the Old City’s ruling council. The proposal states that leaders from the Jewish religion, the Islamic religion and the Christian religion would serve as a triumvirate, and decisions made by this committee of three would have to be unanimous.

"Citizens living in the Old City now would be allowed to stay, so long as they agree to live under the rules put forth by the international committee.

"For the defense of the international city, the United Nations would establish a garrison, troops for which to be provided on a rotating basis by member nations.

"Until such time as these provisions can be established, the United States 10th Armored Cavalry will remain in control of the Old City of Jerusalem.

"The United States fervently hopes that a solution can be worked out favorable to all. We hope that this plan of internationalization will solve many of the major sticking points we have seen in the Middle East peace negotiations of the last few years. I pray to a merciful God that negotiators will find it in their hearts to work an acceptable compromise for all. Thank you, good day."

* * * *

Saturday evening, 9 P.M.

Everyone was back in the President’s living room, celebrating. The UN had approved the internationalization resolution and the Israeli and Jordanian governments had agreed to sit down and talk about relinquishing their claims. Some radical groups on both sides had been upset, but for the most part, the proposal was being accepted. Better, a CNN Instatrack poll had indicated that the majority of the country thought it was a good idea too. The President had even invited Danny back.

"Nice party, huh?" Danny asked Josh.

"Yeah," Josh replied, distractedly, looking over at Donna, who stepped out onto the back porch for some air.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Danny voice invaded his thoughts.

"What?" Josh turned to face the reporter.

"Why don’t you just admit to yourself how you feel, and the just go tell her?"

"What do you know about this?" Josh asked, confused.

"No more than anyone else with a brain...c’mon Josh...you think its normal for a secretary to sit for 36 hours in a hospital for her boss? I don’t think so. There’s more between you two and you know it."

There was a long pause. "Yeah," Josh said slowly, and something in his eyes changed. "Thanks Danny."

"No problem."

"CJ likes musicals, you know that?"

"No, I didn’t."

"Loves the sound tracks...can’t get enough of them." Danny smiled at Josh.

"Thanks," Danny replied.

"No problem."

Josh walked out toward the porch.

Danny walked over to CJ. "Hi CJ."

"Hi Danny."

"Wanna go out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Danny..."

"C’mon, it’ll be fun. Maybe we can even go to a music store and you can show me which musical soundtracks you don’t have, so I can buy them for you."

"You’ve been talking to Josh again, haven’t you?"

"Yes, but this one I didn’t misunderstand."

"That much is true."

"C’mon CJ, lunch...you, me. Tomorrow afternoon. Vacation. It’ll be fun."

CJ shook her head ruefully. "Okay Danny. Lunch tomorrow," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You’re persistent, if nothing else."

Josh stepped out onto the porch.

"Hi Josh," Donna said, without turning.

"How did you know it was me?"

Donna shrugged. "I could tell."

"Donna, I..."

"Josh," Donna interrupted. "I’m going to tell you something, and I don’t want you to say anything till I’m done."

"Okay."

"Josh, you asked me what was wrong, I never told you. I’ve been having nightmares about losing you. You’re there on the pavement, dying, and I can’t get to you. I have trouble sleeping. I worry about you when I don’t know where you are. Josh...I..."

Joshua Lyman couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but it was making him lightheaded. Donna took a deep breath.

"I love you Josh."

Josh looked into Donna eyes, seeing her love for him in them. Donna gasped slightly, and this was when he realized that she was seeing his love for her in his eyes, for the first time,

"Josh?" Donna asked wonderingly.

Josh put his arms around Donna and drew her into an embrace. "Donna, I’ve been a fool. I’ve been denying to myself what I should have known a long time ago. I can’t get along without you Donna. Did I ever tell you what one of the last things I remember thinking before I went unconscious was?"

"No." she said softly.

"Thank God Donna’s not here." He leaned down toward her face. "I love you too Donna."

And he kissed her, lightly at first, but it deepened with growing passion. When Josh finally looked up into her eyes again, she was crying, and Josh felt tears of his own.

"I don’t believe this. This is so wonderful." Josh found himself saying.

"I know," Donna found herself saying back. "I’ve never felt more right."

Josh brushed his fingers along Donna’s cheek, brushing the tears away. "I love you."

"I know," Donna replied. "I’ve always known, somehow."

"Yeah."

A voice interrupted their reverie. "Josh, Donna? You’re missing the party. Come inside where it’s warm!" President Bartlett admonished them. They heard the porch door shut again.

"The powers that be would like us to come in." Josh smiled.

"They can wait another minute." Donna smiled back, reaching up and pulling his face down to meet her lips in a kiss.

President Bartlett grabbed Abby around the waist and pulled her over to the glass door. She smiled at seeing Josh and Donna. "About time," Mrs. Bartlett declared.

"Its wonderful isn’t it?" Jed asked.

"Yeah, it is. I’m happy for them."

"Me too, it’s nice to see young couples in love."

Mrs. Bartlett smiled. "What about not so young couples?" she asked teasingly.

"Its nice to see them in love too," Jed Bartlett smiled, leaned down and kissed his wife passionately.

  

The End 

  

  


End file.
